Quand elle se mele de tout
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [FIC TERMINE]Quand une nouvelle eleve arrive à Poudlard...Elle chamboule plusieurs vies ¤HPDM¤ [Ma première fic...Reviews please]
1. La rentrée

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers Hp appartiennent à J.K Rowling malheureusement!

**Pairing :** Un petit Drago/Harry, pas forcément tout rose

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est ma toute première fic, alors soyez indulgent :)

Sinon toutescritiques pour l'améliorer sera la bienvenue

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

Harry arriva à la gare lorsque le train allait partir, il dépêcha de monter ses bagages et de retrouver ses amis, Ron et Hermione

Lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment, Hermione racontait ses vacances à Ron, qui semblait en avoir par dessus la tête.

- _Ah Harry! _dit Ron avec étonnement

Comment vas-tu ?

- _Bien et toi ?_ répondit le concerné

- _Ca va ?_

- _Et toi Mione ?_ demanda Harry

- _Très bien !_ répondit-elle

Par la suite, ils se racontèrent à tour de rôle leurs vacances. Hermione les avait passé chez son parrain au Portugal avec ses

parents et sa petite soeur, Ron, lui était parti avec toute sa famille en Egypte et Harry était resté chez les Dursley, pour changer...

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, la porte de leur compartiement s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jolie jeune fille.

- _Oh! Pardon, je me suis trompée de compartiment _dit-elle

Elle referma aussitôt la porte voyant que le trio n'était pas la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, élancée et super jolie.

- _Tu... tu as vu ça, Harry ? _dit Ron ébailli

- _Oui...elle est..._

- _Belle_

- _Super belle_ surencherit Harry

- _Vous allez vous en remettre ? _demanda Hermione exaspérée par l'attitude de ses deux amis

- _Oui je pense_ dit Harry

_C'est juste que les jolies filles se font rares à Poudlard!_

- _Ca fait plaisir à entendre _dit Hermione un peu vexée

- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! je te trouve très jolie Mione tu le sais!_

- _Je te taquine dit son amie _avec amusement

- _Crois-tu qu'elle est en première année ?_ dit Ron

- _Non je ne crois pas, elle fait plus vieille _dit Hermione

- _Un prof ?_

- _Non, pas jusque là Ronald!_

_Quatrième ou cinquième année _dit Hermione

- _En tout cas son visage met familier_ dit Harry intrigué

Le reste du voyage se passa très bien, ils ne revirent plus la fille mystérieuse.

A la descente du train, lorqu'ils arrivèrent, le trio croisa Drago et toute sa bande.

- _Tiens tiens tiens! Qui vois-je là _dit Malefoy

_La belette, la sang de bourbe et le balafré_

- _Tu n'as toujours pas avalé ta langue de vipère! _cracha Hermione plus qu'énervée

- _Ne viens pas me parler espéce de sale sang de bourbe!_

Malefoy tourna les talons et partit rejoindre les Serpentards, un peu plus loin.

- _Quel abruti! _dit Ron

- _Je ne te le fais pas dire _réponda Harry

Mc Gonagall vint perturber leut conversation

- _Jeunes gens, je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais Miss Granger, je vous annonce que vous êtes préfets en chef._

_Veuillez me suivre_ dit le professeur sans s'arrêter

- _C'est génial _dit Hermione toute excitée

_J'y vais les garçons, à plus tard!_

- _A plus tard _dirent les garçons en coeur

Harry et Ron allèrent dans leur chambre pour discuter avec Neville, Seamus ou Dean de leurs vacances. Ils passèrent leurs temps

à rigoler de tout et de rien quand ils s'aperçurents qu'ils devaient être présents dans la Gande Salle pour la répartition des nouveaux élèves.

Harry arriva le premier dans la grande salle, en espérant revoir l'inconnue du train, mais elle n'y était pas. Ensuite, arrivèrent Ron, Seamus,

Dean et Neville.

Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à la table des Gryffondors où Hermione était déjà.

- _Alors contente de ton poste ? _demanda Harry à Hermione, tout en scanna la salle du regard.

- _Mmmoui... _dit Hermione

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Ron

- _Le deuxième préfet en chef n'est autre que Malefoy! _dit elle agacée

-_ Oulalala..._dit Harry amusé

_Si la pédale blonde te fait le moindre mal, il aura affaire à moi!_

- _Merci Harry !_ dit la jeune fille

- _Jeunes gens un petit peu de silence s'il vous plait!_ dit Dumbledore en hurlant

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers le directeur.

Il continua...

- _Avant de commencer, la répartition des nouveaux élèves, je voudrais qu'on acceuille une nouvelle élève qui entrera en 7ème année_

_dans la maison des Serpentards._

Les Serpentards se mirent à crier comme si ils avaient gagné quelque chose.

Soudain les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent...


	2. La nouvelle

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**lily28** Je sais que c'est méchant, cruel et sadique de couper au bon moment lol.

Merci ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves que c'est un bon début.

Alors voilà la suite...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases entre crochets sont les pensées du personnage

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle**

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à l'inconnue du train, toujours aussi grande, blonde, élancée et jolie.

Dumbledore l'acceuilla à bras ouverts.

- _Je vous présente Lisa_ dit le directeur

_Elle nous vient de l'école des Beauxbâtons, elle ira chez les Serpentards._

Lisa prit la peine de saluer tout le monde d'un signe de tête, bien qu'elle ne fût pas très à l'aise.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Serpentards, s'assit à côté de Drago Malefoy et conmmenca à discuter avec lui.

- _Nous pouvons commencer la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons._

_Minerva je vous en prie_ ajouta le directeur

Le professeur Mac Gonagall commenca à lire les noms et prénoms des élèves puis les placer sous le choixpeau afin qu'il leur désigne leurs maisons.

Pendant ce temps là à la table des Gryffondors...

-_ Harry! tu as vu qui c'est ? _demanda Hermione

- _Oui j'ai ..._

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron répondait à sa place.

- _Je suis dégouté! Malefoy lui a déjà mis le grappin dessus _dit Ron

Hermione observa la table des Serpentards, plus précisément Malefoy et la nouvelle.

- _A mon avis, ils se connaissent déjà, regardez comment ils se parlent, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, comme des vieux amis_ dit Hermione

- _Hermione! Dois-je te rappeler que La Fouine n'a pas d'amis! _dit Ron énervé

- _Sur ce point-là, il a raison_ dit Seamus qui avait écouté leur conversation.

_Mais qui est cette fille pour toi, Harry ? _ajouta-t-il

- _Oh! Rien, nous l'avons juste croisé dans le train mais son visage met familier _répondit Harry

La cérémonie se passa très bien même si les Gryffondors n'avaient rien écouté, ensuite ils se mirent à manger en rigolant et discutant de toutes autres choses.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt, il avait encore fait un de ses cauchemars. Il se leva, se lava et s'habilla en silence pour ne pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs du chateau, il vit Lisa au loin, il courrut pour la rattraper mais elle s'en alla.

Il se posait un tas de questions

Pourquoi son visage met si familier?

Si je l'avais déjà croisé, je me serais souvenu d'elle, on n'oublie pas une fille avec une beauté pareil!

Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a mise chez les Serpentards ?

Avec cet idiot de Malefoy! Elle n'a rien à faire avec lui...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées car Ron était devant lui à le regarder bizarrement.

- _Eh mec! Qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu du couloir? _lui demanda le rouquin

- _Oh!...Rien je pensais_

- _Tu es déjà habillé, tu allais où?_

-_ Nul part! j'errai dans les couloirs, j'ai mal dormi _répondit Harry irrité

- _Bon...je te laisse, je retourne au dortoir _dit Ron

- _Oui c'est ça_ répondit Harry

- _Au faite, ce matin nous avons cours de potion, ce qui veut dire avec les Serpentards et avec la belle Lisa_ ajouta Ron

- _Génial, on va encore devoir supporter ces idiots et ne t'embale pas trop pour cette fille._

Ron retourna au dortoir tandis qu' Harry resté là, toujours à méditer.

Il décida de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pratiquement personne sauf quelques Serdaigles, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors tout en pensant.

- _Harry ! Harry ! _dit une voix derrière lui

- _Oui _répondit-il

C'était Cho Chang, il ne s'attendait pas à elle, vraiment pas à elle!

-_ Que veux-tu ? _lui demanda-t-il gentillement

- _Oh à vrai dire rien! je t'ai vu tout seul, je me suis demandée si tu allais bien ? _demanda-t-elle

- _Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense, rien de plus _répondit Harry

- _Je te laisse alors, bon appétit_

- _Merci toi aussi _

Qu'avaient-ils tous à penser que je n'allais pas bien?

Je vais très bien! je me pose quelques questions rien de plus

Ses amis arrivèrent peu à peu et la Grande Salle se remplit rapidement, du calme elle passa à un bruit pas possible, tous le monde parlait dans tous les sens, on ne s'entendait pratiquement plus...Les seuls qui arrivèrent en retard pour que tout le monde les remarque, furent Lisa et Malefoy

- _Regardez-les, ils sont toujours collés ensemble _dit Ron

- _Crois-tu que c'est sa copine ? _demanda Dean curieux

-_ J'espère bien que non! _répondit Ron

Harry était passif, ils les avaient vu rentrer ensemble mais n'y avait pas prété attention, il avait son nez rivé sur son assiette n'écoutant même pas ses amis.

- _Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? _demanda Hermione

- _Moi ? rien, la vie de Malefoy, je m'en fou! _répondit-il séchement

Harry se dépêcha de manger pour rejoindre la salle où il avait cours, Rogue les fit entrer en les placant.

Harry se retrouva à côté de Dean, devant eux il y avait Malefoy et Lisa et derrière eux, Ron et Hermione.

Le cours commenca...

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	3. Rencontre avec Harry

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Zaika : **La suite arrive ne t'inquiètes pas!

**Clo : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic surtout que c'est la première

Mais qui est cette mystérieuse blonde qui traine avec Malefoy?lol...tu verras mais

je pense que tu as une petite idée lol

**Labellelunesanguinaire : **La suite arrive lol

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec Harry**

Au bout de 20minutes les Serpentards commençaient déjà à chahuter, Rogue qui ne voulait pas enlever de points ni se mettre à engueler la moitié de la classe, il décida de mélanger les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- _Dean Thomas vous allez à côté de Mr Malefoy_ commenca Rogue

_Lisa à coté de Potter, vite! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, _

_ce n'est pas la peine de venir, ceci est valable pour vous tous!_

_Goyle vous allez au fond de la classe seul! Parkinson vous allez à côté de Miss Granger._

_Mr Weasley à côté de Mr Zabini_

Au bout de cinq minutes, Rogue avait mélangé toute la classe, les Serpentards n'étaient pas du tout contents autant que les Gryffondors.

Lisa s'assit à côté d'Harry tout doucement.

- _Alors comme ça tu es Harry Potter ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, surpris parce qu'elle lui parlait.

- _Euh...oui_ bégaya-t-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans se parler, Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire et Lisa ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses questions qu'elle aurait tant aimé lui poser.

- _Es-tu partisante de Tu-Sais-Qui ?_ demanda soudainement Harry

- _Quoi ?_ s'étonna-t-elle

-_ Es-tu par..._

_- J'ai compris ne t'inquiètes pas!_

_Pourquoi cette question ? _répondit-elle

- _Parce-que tu es Serpentard!_

- _Ca n'a rien à voir et de toute façon je ne suis pas une des ses partisantes _répliqua-t-elle

- _Dans ce cas, pourquoi restes-tu avec Malefoy ?_

- _Je connais Drago depuis longtemps _dit-elle

- _Oh!_ répondit Harry

- _Je sais que toi et lui vous êtes les pires ennemis mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences..._

Lorsqu'elle prononca cette phrase le cours était terminé, elle se leva, ragea ses affaires et partit en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

Harry sortit à son tour pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle.

- _Je vous ai vu parler!_ dit Hermione

- _Oui et...? _demanda Harry agacé

- _Rien, je voulais juste te rappeler qu'elle fait partie des Serpentards et du camp Malefoy, alors méfies-toi!_ répondit Hermione

- _Je sais Mione, nous avons juste parlé de choses et d'autres..._

- _Tu as de la chance dêtre à côté d'elle Harry! _intervint Ron

_Moi je suis à côté de Zabini_

_- Ne te plains pas Ronald! je suis à côté de cette idiote de Parkinson _répliqua Hermione

_Entre nous, trois je suis la plus à plaindre!_

Soudain Malefoy arriva comme une bombe vers Harry en le menaçant.

- _Je te préviens le balafré si tu oses encore parler à Lisa je te tue ! _dit Drago

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas je laisserai ta chérie tranquille _répondit Harry en rigolant

- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?_ demanda Drago furieux

- _Je laisserai ta ché..._

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Drago le plaqua contre le mur avec force.

Drago était plus grand et plus fort qu'Harry même si celui-ci avait attrapé des forces grâce au Quidditch

Lisa arriva en courant pour éviter un drame...

- _Dray laisse-le_ dit-elle

Harry la regardait et ne comprenait pas, pourquoi elle l'aidait ?

- _Dray, allez viens_ redit-elle

Elle tira les poings de Drago qui tenaient Harry et poussa Drago pour voir si Harry allait bien.

Drago partit plus loin.

-_ Ca va Harry ? _demanda-t-elle

- _Oui merci_ dit-il avec le souffle coupé

- _Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du commencer à te parler_ dit-elle

- _Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas!_ répondit Harry

- _Ca aurait pu être grave_

_Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas sa copine_ dit-elle en partant

Elle se dirigea vers Drago qui les regardait depuis tout à l'heure avec un air méchant.

- _Ne t'approches plus de lui! je te préviens Lisa_ dit Drago méchamment

- _Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!_ répliqua-t-elle

- _Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?_

- _Oui_ dit-elle en criant

_C'est Harry Potter_

Elle s'en alla devant lui, le laissant seul.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle défende Potter ?

C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans lui!

- _Drago, Drago..._dit une voix derrière lui

C'était Pansy avec sa voix stridente, on ne pouvait que la reconnaître.

- _Que veux-tu Pansy ? _demanda Drago

- _Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de défendre le balafré ?_ dit-elle

- _Je ne sais pas et si tu veux vraiment le savoir demande lui_

Il tourna les talons et partit, il ne supportait plus Pansy, elle fourrait son nez partout...

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	4. Pas comme eux

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Lilu Malfoy Potter : **Mais qui est-elle ? lol, ne te torture pas trop l'esprit avec ca mdr

Je vais vite y répondre...enfin tu en seras plus avec la suite de l'histoire.

Bisous

**Mimilili15 : **Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu dis!

Pour les impatientes et impatients, voici la suite ...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pas comme eux...**

Drago arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards furieux, Crabbe et Goyle le regardait sans comprendre.

- _Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regardez ? Je ne suis pas une bête de cirque! _dit Drago

- _On te trouve un peu énervé, c'est tout _répondit Goyle

- _C'est à cause de Lisa, elle a défendu Potter, en parlant d'elle où est-elle ? _demanda Drago

- _La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était avec... avec _dit Crabbe en hésitant

- _Avec qui ? dis moi_

- _Tu ne vas pas être content _reprit Crabbe

- _Pas avec le balafré j'espère ? _demanda Drago qui commencait à s'énerver

- _Non, avec Pansy _répondit Crabbe

- _Alalalala elles vont me rendre fou, quand ce n'est pas l'une c'est l'autre!_ dit Drago en partant

Drago sortit de la salle commune, pas très loin il croisa Pansy qui n'était pas du tout avec Lisa, ca faisait deux heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu...

* * *

Quelque part dans un des jardins autour du chateau...

Deux ados étaient assis dans l'herbe.

- _Pourquoi tu as obligé Malefoy a cédé ? _demanda Harry

- _Il aurait pu te tuer vu ce que tu lui as répondu_ répondit Lisa

-_ A ce point là ? _dit Harry étonné

- _Oui, tu ne connais pas mon ... euh Drago _dit Lisa gênée

- _J'ai quelque chose à te dire Lisa, _dit Harry

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui étonnée

- _Vas-y, je t'écoute_

- _Ton visage ne met pas inconnu, est ce qu'on se serait déjà croisé ? _demanda rapidement Harry qui était comme angoissé.

Elle se mit à rire

- _Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? _demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas

- _Tu n'as rien dis, non on ne s'est jamais croisé _répondit Lisa

- _Depuis quand tu connais Malefoy ? _demanda Harry curieux

- _Depuis longtemps, je te l'ai déjà dis Harry _dit gentillement Lisa

- _Oh! Pardon...je suis un peu curieux _dit-il gêné

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme les Serpentards ? _

- _Je ne sais pas, ils sont vraiments tous méchants ? _demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- _Euh...oui je pense _répondit Harry troublé par le regard bleu de la jeune fille

-_ A toute règle il y a une exception! _dit-elle amusée

- _C'est vrai..._

* * *

Pendant ce temps là dans la Grande Salle...

A la table des Gryffondors.

- _Tu as vu Hermione ? Harry n'est pas là et Lisa n'est pas à la table des Serpentards _dit Ron

- _Que veux-tu dire par là ? _répondit la concernée

- _Tu te fous de moi ? _dit Ron un peu irrité

- _Euh...non _répondit-elle en rigolant

- _Je suis sur qu'il est avec elle, ah il est chanceux! _dit Ron

- _Non mais alors toi! Ce genre de fille n'est pas le genre d'Harry! _répondit Hermione

- _Elle est quand même mieux que Cho Chang, faut avouer! _dit Ron

- _Jamais Lisa, une Serpentard ne sortira avec un Gryffondor, tu oublies qu'ils sont attachés à leur sang... _rétorqua Hermione

Soudain Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle très très très... énervé

Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

Tout le monde le regardait.

-_ Où est Potter ? _cracha-t-il

- _On ne sait pas! _dit Hermione sans le regarder

- _Vous savez où il est! alors dites le _dit Drago énervé

- _Il n'est pas avec ta copine _intervint Ron

- _La belette je n'ai pas besoin de toi! et ce n'est pas ma copine _répondit Drago

-_ Pourquoi tu cours toujours derrière son cul ? elle te fait attendre alor tu la surveilles..._dit Ron

Drago regarda Ron et l'attrappa par le cou, il avait envie de le tuer pour avoir prononcé ces mots mais il le laissa et partit.

* * *

Lisa et Harry étaient toujours dans l'herbe, ils apprenaient à se connaître mais Lisa restait toujours aussi mystérieuse pour Harry...

- _Pourquoi es-tu si mystérieuse ? _demanda Harry

- _Je suis mystérieuse ? _s'étonna Lisa en rigolant

- _Euh...oui!_

- _Pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors que tu sais que Drago va te tomber dessus ? _demanda Lisa

- _J'aime bien ta compagnie, tu es l'exception des Serpentards, tu l'as dis toi même _dit-il en rigolant

- _C'est gentil merci _répondit la jeune fille un peu gênée

- _Potter lève toi, je t'avais prévenu..._dit Drago très en colère

- _Il n'a rien fait c'est moi _dit Lisa

- _Depuis quand tu fraternise avec l'ennemi ? _demanda Drago

Voyant que Drago se dirigeait vers Harry, Lisa se mit entre les deux, dos à Harry en le collant un peu...

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Drago encore plus énervé qu'avant

- _Tu as déjà failli le blesser ce matin, je ne voudrais pas que ca recommence _répondit Lisa

- _Tu sais qui tu es ? Et tu sais qui il est ? _dit Drago

- _Oui je sais tout ca! _

- _Depuis que tu es arrivée tu fous la merde Lisa, tu te mêles de tout _dit Drago

- _Je veux que tu t'en ailles, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre si j'ai un problème _répondit Lisa

- _Très bien je m'en vais! si je te resurprends avec Potter ou un de ses compagnons ... aaaaaaaah _cria-t-il

_Je t'interdis de leur parler!_

Drago partit. Lisa se retourna pour voir si Harry allait bien.

- _Je suis désolée_ dit-elle

- _Pourquoi tu t'excuses pour lui ? tu n'y es pour rien _dit Harry

- _Je ne sais pas _répondit Lisa en baissant la tête.

- _Qui es-tu ? _dit soudainement Harry

Lisa le regarda surprise par sa question et elle partit en courant le plus vite possible.

- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa...cria Harry

* * *

C'est qu'il nous fait une crise de jalousie le petit Dray lol

Alors vous avez aimé ou pas ?

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	5. Interdiction qui fait mal

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Mimilili15 : **Voici la suite, le cinquième chapitre ...

**Jully Reed : **Tu as vu ca ? c'était limite que Dray le frappe...heureusement que la sauveuse de situation était là ;)

Si tu veux savoir qui elle est, faudra lire la suite lol

**Zaika : **La suite... la voilà

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Interdiction qui fait mal**

Deux semaines étaient passées, Lisa et Harry ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis que Drago leur avait interdit de se voir ou de se parler. Même le cours de potions n'avaient rien arrangé.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards...

- _Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? _demanda Drago à Lisa

- _Je fais une tête normal! _répondit-elle séchement

- _Arrête! Je vois bien que ça ne va pas!_

- _C'est de ta faute sénerva-t-elle tout d'un coup. Depuis deux semaines, je ne parle plus à Harry parce que tu me l'as interdit! Tu as oublié ?_

- _Depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? Je pensais que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi pour tes problèmes ? _rétorqua Drago

- _C'est toi le problème! _dit Lisa

Elle se leva du canapé et partit.

Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai écouté ?

Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personnes!

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Hermione.

- _Hermione, Hermione..._dit-elle

- _Que veux-tu ? _dit la concernée

-_ Est ce que tu sais où est Harry ?_

-_ Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? _répondit Hermione

- _Je veux juste lui parler! _dit Lisa

-_ Il est dans la Grande Salle!_

Hermione partit très vite, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Lisa, elle était bien trop mystérieuse...

Lisa arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle s'approcha de la Table des Gryffondors.

- _Je peux m'asseoir s'il te plaît ? _demanda Lisa

Harry leva la tête surpris de voir la jeune fille tout près de lui en train de lui parler.

- _Euh...oui _dit-il toujours aussi surpris.

- _Je suis désolée Harry si je ne t'ai pas parlé durant les deux semaines qui viennent de s'écouler mais Drago me l'avait interdit _dit Lisa sans s'arrêter.

- _Je ne t'en veux pas_ dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main

_J'aimerai juste comprendre ce qui te lis à Malefoy _

- _Beaucoup trop de choses..._dit-elle gênée

_Je t'expliquerai, un jour, je te promets_

Il la prit dans ses bras.

De l'autre côté de la Salle, Pansy les observait, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

Drago, lui, arrivait tout doucement vers la Grande Salle quand Pansy arriva en courant essouflée.

- _Dra...Drago, j'ai... j'ai vu..._commenca Pansy.

- _Calme toi, reprends ton souffle _lui dit Drago paniqué.

- _J'ai vu Lisa et Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre _reprit-elle.

- _Quoi ? _dit Drago à demi énervé

- _Je les ai vus se prendre dans les bras dans la Grande Salle _redit-elle

Drago nécouta même pas la fin de la phrase de Pansy et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et énervé.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il vit Lisa assise à la table des Gryffondors discutant avec Ron et Harry.

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la souleva.

- _Eh! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? _dit-elle surprise

- _Tu te lèves de là, tu vas ailleurs! dépêches-toi! _dit-il en insistant

- _Non! _répondit-elle catégoriquement

Elle se leva, se mit devant Drago pour lui faire face, ils étaient de la même taille et ils se regardaient dans les yeux en se fixant méchamment.

- _Ne m'obliges pas à t'enlever des points! _ajouta Drago

- _Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner!_ dit Lisa

- _Dépêches-toi!_ cria-t-il

Elle leva la main et lui mis un giffle de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'occupe de sa vie.

Il releva la tête, sa lèvre était fendue avec un peu de sang qui coulait.

Lisa partit en courant, Drago regarda Harry méchamment, très méchamment alors que celui-ci se levait pour retrouver son amie.

Toute l'école ou presque avait vu la scène, Drago s'était laissé frapper par une fille...

Les chuchotements et les rumeurs commencaient déjà...

Pansy se dirigea vers lui, inquiète.

- _Chéri, tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-elle

Drago se retourna et la fusilla du regard.

-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

_Je ne suis pas ton chéri _dit-il méchamment

Il la poussa et partit en direction de sa chambre de préfet...

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol 

Reviews please :)


	6. Je suis

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Zaika : **Oui pauvre petit Drago mais en même temps, il l'a un peu cherché...

* * *

**Chapître 6 : Je suis ...**

Une fois qu'elle avait frappé Drago, Lisa était partie dans le Parc de Poudlard, c'était là qu'Harry et elle avaient souvent parlé.

Harry la vit de loin, il s'approcha tout doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- _Lisa, tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-il doucement

- _Non! _répondit-elle

_Tu dois me prendre pour une folle_

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout le monde a ses problèmes _répondit Harry

- _Je vais tout t'expliquer _dit-elle tout d'un coup.

- _C'est comme tu veux _répondit Harry

- _Je... je suis...la soeur jumelle de Drago_ dit-elle en bégayant

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais en regardant Lisa attentivement, elle avait des points communs physiques avec Drago, pour ce qui était de la mentalité c'était autre chose...

-_ Oh! jumelle ? _demanda Harry

- Oui, nous sommes nés le même jour, il est arrivé avant moi. A ses onzes ans il a été envoyé ici, à Poudlard et moi chez les Beauxbâtons. Je suis revenue cette année pour revoir Drago car je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps,je suis arrivée à la rentrée, Dumbledore m'a acceuilli ici et la suite tu la connais dit Lisa.

- _D'accord! Je crois que je comprends _s'exclama Harry

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

- _Je comprends pourquoi j'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu _reprit Harry

- _Oui, on me dit souvent que je ressemble à Lucius _dit Lisa

- _Tu es une pure Malefoy alors ? _demanda Harry

- _Oui _dit-elle en baissant la tête

_Ce nom n'est pas facile à porter, on nous juge dès le début sans nous connaître._

- _En tout cas, niveau caractère tu es mieux que Ma... Drago _dit Harry en lui souriant.

-_ Il cache beaucoup de choses, si il a essayé de te frapper c'était pour me protèger et non contre toi directement, les seules fois où je l'ai vu, il parlait de toi._

_Drago veut se faire respecter pour montrer à Lucius qu'il peut être aussi fort que lui _dit-elle

Ils restèrent là pendant plus d'une heure à discuter de la situation de Lisa, à un moment ils virent Drago passait sur le pont en direction du stade d'entrainement de Quidditch, il avait l'air malheureux, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu comme ca.

Lisa se leva et courrut vers lui.

-_ Drago, s'il te plaît, excuse moi _dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- _Que fais-tu ? _demanda Drago surpris.

- _Je t'aime mon grand frère, je suis désolée de t'avoir mis une giffle _dit Lisa

_Viens!_

_- Où ? _demanda Drago sur la défensive

- _Avec Harry, s'il te plaît _dit-elle en le suppliant

-_ Lisa, tu as vu ce que tu me demandes ? _dit Drago

_Je risque beaucoup de choses._

- _Laisses-toi vivre et arrête de penser à ça _rétorqua Lisa

- _Juste cinq minutes! _répondit Drago

Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa soeur, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal sinon, il s'en voudrait...

Drago et Lisa se dirigèrent vers Harry.

- _Tu n'as pas eu trop mal à la joue ? _lança gentillement Harry

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, j'en au vu d'autres! _répondit Drago

- _Laisse tomber ton masque, Mal... Drago _dit Harry soudainement

- _De quoi tu parles ? _répondit celui-ci

- _Ta soeur m'a raconté... _répondit Harry

-_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? _dit Drago en tournant vers sa soeur

- _Tu ne pourras pas rester avec notre secret pour toujours! _dit Lisa

- _Votre secret ? _demanda Harry

- _Je ne vais pas tout confier à Monsieur le Survivant _dit Drago agacé

- _Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, c'est moi qui raconte tout _menaca Lisa

- _De quoi parlez-vous ? _redemanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas

Lisa attrappa le bars de Drago et d'Harry, et les fit s'asseoir, un à sa gauche et un à sa droite.

- _L'un de nous deux doit devenir mangemort _dit Lisa

-_ Et...? _demanda Haryy qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- _Aucun de nous ne veut le devenir_ reprit Lisa

- _Même pas toi, Mal... Drago ? _demanda Harry

-_ Non, je ne veux pas qu'un vieux fou me dirige! _répondit séchement Drago

-_ Vous êtes soumis tous les deux n'est ce pas ? _demanda Harry

- _Oui, c'est à cause de Lucius répondit Drago _

Soudain un orage éclata, le ciel était devenu tout noir. La cicatrice d'Harry lui brulaît...

Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois, dans le château afin de se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	7. Les gens ne sont pas ce que l'on croit

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**JessyMP**: Tu as tout compris lol mais ca ne sera peut-être pas simple...

* * *

**Chapître 7 : Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit...**

Une fois que les trois adolescents furent entrés dans le château, à l'abri de l'orage...

- _Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _demanda Lisa

_- Ma cicatrice brûle... _répondit Harry en mettant la main sur sa cicatrice.

- _Ce qui veut dire ? _demanda Lisa inquiète

-_ Qu'il n'est pas loin..._

- _Ca pourrait être à cause de l'affrontement final ? _demanda Drago soudainement

- _Drago!_ dit Lisa comme pour il se taise

-_ Oui c'est possible _répondit Harry. _Je me demande de quel côté tu seras, ce jour là._

_- Je serais neutre... _répondit froidement Drago en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- _C'est déjà mieux que d'être avec Voldemort _dit Harry

Lisa les regardait se parler, on n'était pas arrivé à une amitié mais ils arrivaient à se parler sans se balancer d'insultes à la figure, c'était ça l'important.

- _Les garçons, je ne voudrais pas briser cette belle conversation _dit Lisa amusée, _mais le diner va bientôt être servi._

-_ Vas devant! nous te rattraperons _dit Drago,_ il faut que je parle à Potter _

Lisa regarda bizarrement son frère mais acquiesa et partit devant, les deux garçons la suivaient de loin.

-_ Je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose Potter _dit Drago rapidement comme pour s'en débarasser

- _Oui vas-y _dit Drago Harry qui ne comprenait pas

-_ Veilles sur ma soeur, si il m'arrive quelque chose! _reprit Drago

- _Euh...oui d'accord _dit Harry,_ mais pourquoi t'arriverai-t-il quelque chose? _demanda Harry

- _On ne sait jamais, je veux juste que tu protèges Lisa!_

- _D'accord_

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et se séparèrent. Les Serpentards avaient bien vu que Drago parlait avec Harry, si ils savaient, ils prendraient cela comme une trahison...

- _Drakichou chéri!_ dit Pansy avant même que Drago ne pose ses fesses sur une chaise.

-_ Quoi Pansy? _demanda Drago énervé

- _Viens à côté de moi chéri! _dit Pansy

- _Non! _répondit-il

-_ Mais...mais... _dit-elle outrée de la réponse de Drago

-_ J'ai envie de manger à côté de Lisa, j'ai du temps à rattraper avec elle! _dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres en se tournant vers sa soeur.

Harry qui était à la table des Gryffondors, avait suivi toute la scène, il était écroulé de rire, enfin Drago avait réussi à clouer le bec de Parkinson, la tête de Pékinois.

Harry leva ses deux pouces en l'air, pour que Drago les voit, en retour celui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Tout le monde les avait vu, les gens semblaient choqués mais les deux garçons s'en foutaient totalement. Harry savait que maintenant il pouvait faire confiance à Drago et vice versa.

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	8. Une nuit trop mouvementée

**Réponses aux reviews**

**JessyMP : **Oui, heureusement...en même temps c'est une fille lol

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une trop mouvementée...**

Après le diner, Lisa et Drago étaient dans la salle commune des préfêts en chefs, ils discutaient...

- _Tu es ami avec Harry ? _demanda Lisa

- Olalala ne vas pas trop vite, petite soeur dit Drago

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Hermione, la seconde préfête.

- _Pffff..._ fit-elle.

- _Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?_ demanda Lisa

- _Harry voulait venir ici avec moi_ dit-elle exténuée en s'affalant sur un des canapés libres.

- _Pourquoi ?_ redemanda Lisa

-_ Il voulait vous surveillez, tous les deux _dit Hermione

- _Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps _dit Drago séchement

-_ C'est pour te rendre service Dray! _dit Lisa

Des BOOM se firent entendre en direction de la porte.

-_ Celui qui fait ça, je vais lui enlever... _dit Drago énervé en ouvrant la porte. _Ah Potter..._dit-il comme émerveillé, _qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _reprit-il froidement.

- _Je viens vous voir _répondit Harry

- _Vas-y entre_ lui dit Drago en faisant un geste de la main

-_ Ah Harry! _s'exclamèrent les deux filles, contentes de le voir

- _Tu nous surveilles ?_ demanda soudainement Drago

-_ Drago! _dit Lisa pour le gronder

- _Oui, je fais ce que tu m'as demandé! _répondit Harry sur un ton sec

- _Quoi ? Que lui as-tu demandé ? _demanda Lisa

- ...

Drago ne dit rien

-_ Il m'a demandé de te surveiller, si il lui arrivait quelque chose _dit Harry

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _dit Lisa qui ne comprenait pas

-_ Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal _dit Drago en baissant la tête

- _Comme je ne fais jamais le travail à moitié et que ta phrase m'a fait peur, je vous surveille tous les deux._

Drago sentit ses joues rougir, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry lui accordait autant d'importance, mais peut-être que ce n'était juste pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Drag, rien de plus...

Drago se tourna pour que personne ne le voit rougir.

- _Drago, je peux dormir ici, s'il te plait ? _demanda Lisa

- _Oui biensure _dit-il sans se retourner.

- Moi aussi je dors là! dit Harry

- _Toi ? _dit Drago en se retournant, _Non!_

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda Harry

- _Parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici! _répondit Drago

- _Drago, tu abuses! _dit Lisa

- _Je suis préfêt en chef _répondit Drago avec fierté

- _Non! Harry tu vas rester ici! _ordonna Lisa. _Nous allons dormir dans le canapé Harry et moi!_

_- Quoi ? _cria Drago. _Non, non, non! Surement pas, on ne sait jamais _dit Drago

-_ N'importe quoi! _dit Lisa pour elle-même

- _Lisa, tu prendras mon lit et c'est moi qui vais dormir avec Potter dans le canapé _dit Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres et son air cynique.

- _Drago! _dit Lisa

-_ Je ne vais pas me battre avec lui, promis, petite soeur _répondit Drago

Hermione et Lisa dirent bonne nuit aux garçons et se dirigèrent chacunes dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Drago attendaient que le sommeil viennent les chercher...

- _Pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici, Potter ? _dit soudainement Drago. _Tu t'interesses à ma soeur ou quoi ?_

_- Je suis venu pour vous surveillez _répondit Harry

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps _dit froidement Drago

Dans le canapé, Harry se mit du côté opposé à Drago, pour pouvoir s'endormir.

- _Pour ton information, ta soeur ne m'attire pas _dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence, _je suis... non laisses tomber, dors!_

Harry se tourna et ferma les yeux.

- _Tu es quoi ? _dit Drago en attrappant le brun par le col.

Harry ouvra les yeux, les deux garçons n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- _Je...je...je n'aime pas les filles _dit Harry

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, Harry fut surpris mais répondit au baiser.

Soudain, le blond mit fin au baiser, il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- _Je...je suis désolé _dit le blond.

Drago se leva et coura vers sa chambre de prêfet.

Harry restait là sans rien comprendre, pourquoi le blond l'avait-il embrassé, si c'était pour s'enfuir après ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, il préférait les garçons mais pourrait-il aimer Drago si il le fallait ?

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago.

Il entra et vit que Drago dormait à côté de sa soeur, il se dirigea vers lui, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit en direction de son dortoir.

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	9. Un malefoy n'est pas gay

**Réponses aux reviews**

**JessyMP: **Oui ils sont trop mimis lol

Voilà la suite...

**Zaika: **Inoubliable ? mdr

T'inquiètes la suite arrive...

**AdelheidRei: **Merci merci :)

Oui ca va continuer à avancer...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un Malefoy n'est pas gay...**

Le lendemain quand Drago se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il dormait aux côtés de sa soeur, les événements de la veille lui revinrent vite en mémoire.

Il avait embrassé le Survivant. Drago était-il gay? Il ne savait pas! Il ne savais plus!

Il se leva en vitesse, s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, bien loin des autres pour être seul et pouvoir réfléchir.

Il reste longtemps le nez dans son assiette jusqu'à ce que Lisa et Blaise viennent le déranger.

- _Drake, ca va ? _demanda Blaise

- _Oué...oué _répondit Drago agacé

Pendant que Lisa et Blaise discutaient tranquillemen, Drago regarda la table des Gryffondors, il y vit un Harry cerné , fatigué et lui aussi restait le nez dans l'assiette, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pensa Drago.

- _Drago que s'est-il passé hier soir ? _demanda Lisa à voix basse

-_ Rien... _répondit Drago

- _Alors pourquoi Harry est parti ? Et toi, tu dormais dans mon lit ? _demanda Drago

- _Je n'en sais rien moi _dit Drago énervé_, et c'est MON lit pas le tien!_

Drago se leva et partit sans avoir mangé. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry avait vu Drago partir, il aurait voulu le rattraper et le serrer dans ses bras mais est ce que c'était ce que le blond désirait aussi ?

Lisa se leva aussi et courra chercher son frère.

Elle le trouva dans un coin sombre du château, accroupi les bras autour de ses jambes.

- _Dray, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit moi _dit Lisa tout doucement

- Je... je... je l'ai embrassé répondit-il en sanglotant

- _Oh! c'est à cause de ça! _dit elle avec un sourire, _et tu l'aimes ?_

A cette phrase, il la regarda avec son air froid en la tuant du regard.

- _Je n'ai rien dis _reprit-elle_, comment s'est arrivé ?_ demanda Lisa

- _Je ne sais pas, j'en avais envie...je crois _dit Drago

-_ Ton orientation sexuelle ne me dérange en aucun cas _dit soudainement Lisa

-_ Le problème n'est pas là! _dit-il en s'énervant, _un Malefoy n'est pas gay et un Malefoy n'embrasse pas Potter_

_- Arrête Dray! tu ne peux pas dire ça! tu te rappelles ce que tu lui as confié ? _dit-elle en s'énervant elle aussi.

- _Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _demanda-t-il à sa soeur en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-_ Laisse parler ton coeur _dit Lisa

-_ Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit _reprit Drago

- _Par Salazar, laisse toi vivre MERDE Drago! _dit Lisa en se levant, _réfléchis bien! _dit-elle en partant

Un peu plus loin sur son chemin, Lisa croisa le trio, elle prit Harry à part pendant qu'Hermione et Ron allaient à la bibliothèque.

- _Je sais tout Harry, Drago m'a raconté _lui lanca-t-elle

- _Il m'a embrassé et s'est enfuit _dit Harry

- _Tu l'aimes ? _demanda Lisa

- _Non...euh...je ne sais pas! Qu'en penses-tu ? _demanda Harry gêné

- _Je n'en sais rien, je veux juste que vous ne vous fassiez pas du mal, le reste je m'en moque _répondit-elle

Eu loin derrière eux, arrivait un homme grand aux cheveux blonds, tout vêtu de noir, qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu...

Il attrappa le bras de Lisa et l'emmena loin d'Harry.

- _Mais lachez-moi..._dit Lisa en s'apercevant à qui elle parlait, _Luc...Père, que faites-vous là?_

- _Je viens chercher Drago, où est-il ? _demanda Lucius froidement

-_ Il ne va pas bien du tout, laissez le tranquille _répondit-elle méchamment

- _Comment m'as-tu parlé ? _dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Lisa ne vit pas la giffle magistrale que lui lanca Lucius, elle se retrouva au sol et légèrement sonné.

- _Le Lord veut Drago tout de suite car son initiation commence aujourd'hui_ dit Lucius en regardant sa fille de haut comme pour l'humilier.

Harry courra vers Lisa pour voir si elle allait bien, pendant ce temps là Lucius était déjà partit.

_- Tu vas bien ? _demanda Harry inquiet en relevant Lisa.

- _Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas! j'ai juste mal à la joue _dit Lisa en se frottant la joue gauche

- _Que voulait-il ?_

- _Drago! Son initiation commence aujourd'hui _dit elle en se levant tant bien que mal

Lisa et Harry avaient cherché Drago partout mais personne ne l'avait vu. Si l'initiation de Drago se passait bien, il recevrait la marque des ténèbres en fin de journée et pour bien débuter aux côté du Lord, il devrait tuer un ou une sang de bourbe...

-_ Harry, laissons tomber, il l'a emmené, c'est trop tard _dit Lisa épuisée

Ron arriva en courant paniqué

- _Que se passe-t-il Ron ? _demanda Harry

- _Her...Herm...Hermione a disparu _dit Ron

-_ Quoi ? _cria Lisa

-_ Elle était à la bibliothèque, j'avais quelque chose à régler avec Neville, je l'ai laissé là 30 minutes pas plus, quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là mais ses affaires y étaient toujours. J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque partout, je vous jure _dit Ron totalement paniqué

- _On te croit, Ron _dit Lisa en le serrant dans ses bras, _merde! Hermione est bien une moldue à la base ?_ demanda-t-elle à Harry

- _Oui _répondit le brun

- _Lucius l'a peut-être enlevé pour l'initiation de Drago _dit Lisa

- _De quoi parles-tu ? _demande Harry

- _Si tout se passe bien dans l'initiation de Drago, il aura la marque des ténèbres et devra tuer un ou une sang de bourbe_ dit Lisa

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du bureau de Dumbledore

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	10. Je ne me rabaisserai pas

**Réponses aux reviews**

**JessyMP:** Je pense que oui ca doit faire mal lol, je ne voudrais en aucun cas me prendre une droit par Lucius mdr. Comme tu dis c'est ballot, j'hésite encore pour faire une fin triste ou heureuse.  
**Zaika :** La suite arrive.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je voulais m'excuser si je n'ai pas posté les chapîtres précèdents assez vite mais il y avait le bac et ca me prenait beaucoup de temps... mais maintenant j'ai tout mon temps libre :)

* * *

**Chapître 10 : Je ne me rabaisserai pas...**

Pendant que Lisa, Ron et Harry prévenaien Dumbledore ainsi que l'Ordre, au manoir du Lord se déroulait la fin de l'initiation de Drago.  
- _Drago, ton initiation s'est plutôt bien passée durant la journée_ dit le Lord du haut de son estrade.

Tous les mangemorts étaient derrière Drago et regardaient leur maître avec attention.

- _Avant que je te pose la marque des ténèbres, que tu auras l'honneur de porter toute ta vie, tu devras exécuter un inférieur, un sang-de-bourbe reprit_ le Lord.

Le rideau qui était derrière Voldemort tomba et on pouvait apercevoir une personne que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien, Miss-je-sais-tout. Drago émit un cri que personne n'entendit, heureusement. Drago se leva et de diriga vers l'estrade. Il s'approcha du Lord et dit très fort.

- _Je ne la tuerais pas et je ne deviendrai pas Mangemort_ dit Drago

Tout le monde le regarda, son père qui était dans l'assemblée avait une soudaine envie de le tuer.

- _Je ne me rabaisserai pas, je ne veux pas être aussi minable que vous_ reprit-il en désignant tous les mangemorts présents _je n'obéirai pas à un vieux fou!_

_  
_Le Lord se tourna vers lui en le regardant méchamment

-_ Tu oses me défier_ lui demanda-t-il

-_ Pourquoi pas ?_ répondit Drago avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-_ Je savais bien que j'aurais des problèmes avec les Malefoy, un jour où l'autre_ dit Voldemort. _Au faite, comment va ta chère petite soeur ?_ reprit-il sacarstiquement

- _Laissez la tranquille!_ répondit Drago méchamment

Un grand bruit venant de derrière la porte se fit entendre. Harry, Ron, Lisa et tout l'Ordre étaient derrière cette porte, ils allaient attaquer, l'heure du combat final arrivait à grand pas. Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir la porte, à ce moment là, Voldemort tenait Drago est menacé de le tuer, Hermione était toujours attachée derrière... Le combat parut interminable pour les deux camps, Harry cherchait à sauver Drago et Hermione mais avec beaucoup de difficultés fasse à Voldemort.

Les sorts fusaient de partout, il y avait beaucoup de pertes autant chez les mangemorts que pour l'Ordre, Lisa qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la magie se débrouillait assez bien, Harry réussit à sauver Drago et Hermione. Le combat final tant attendu arriva, Voldemort et Harry étaient face à face, tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder.

- _Alors Harry tu es enfin prêt à mourir ?_ dit Voldemort en ricanant

- _C'est à moi de te retourner la question_ répondit Harry

Le Lord lanca un "Avada Kedavra" contre Harry qui le reçu de plein fouet, alors que Voldemort riait de toutes ses forces en regardant ses fidèles, la main d'Harry se tendit et lanca lui aussi un "Avada Kedavra", toute l'assemblée restait interloquée parce qu'elle venait de voir, Lisa courut vers Harry mais fut devancée par son frère, il s'agenouilla et parla à Harry.

- _Je savais que ca arriverait_ dit Lisa

- _Qu'est ce qui devait arriver ?_ demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas

- _Espèce d'idiot! Ca! Harry et Drago_ dit-elle en s'enervant.

Drago pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré, son père qui était dans la foule regardait son fils et était dégouté, lui qui pensait que son fils suivrait sa voie.

* * *

Harry resta des semaines à l'infirmerie, il était entre la vie et la mort, Drago avait l'espoir qu'il se réveille après tout on l'appelait bien le survivant. Comme toujours Drago arrivait dans la Grande Salle, les yeux vides et très cernés.

Depuis qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie, Drago avait fait en sorte de rapprocher les maisons avec le consentement de Dumbledore, ainsi Lisa, Blaise et Lui mangaient tous les jours à la table des Gryffondors, ils avaients appris à se connaître et ca allait de mieux en mieux chaque jour...  
Drago arriva à la table de ses amis, Lisa, Blaise, Ron et Hermione y étaient déjà.

-_ Ca va, Drago ?_ demanda Lisa

- _Oui, oui _répondit-il la tête ailleurs

- _Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?_ demanda Lisa doucement pour ne pas le brusquer

Drago se mit à pleurer, il prit sa soeur dans ses bras comme pour se calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

- _Ca va aller Dray! il va se réveiller je te promets _dit Lisa pour le réconforter

* * *

La semaine était passée et Drago ne faisait que penser à lui, à présent il le savait, il l'aimait et peu importe les préjugés, il s'en foutait...

En espérant que son survivant préféré pense lui aussi la même chose et ressent les mêmes sentiments...

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)


	11. Je t'aime, je le sais

**Réponses aux reviews**

**JessyMP:** Oui Voldy est mort, c'est vrai que j'aurais du insister sur sa mort.  
Oui ca pourrait être une belle fin lol Oui les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants :p Mon chapitre est court je l'admets -  
Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Je t'aime, je le sais...**

Un mation alors que tous les élèves étaient assis à leur table dans la Grande Salle pour le petite déjeuner, l'infirmière Pomfresh arriva en courant, toute essouflée en criant "le **Survivant** est réveillé". Drago et ses amis levèrent immédiatemment la tête (d'ailleurs toute l'école fit la même chose). Drago sentit une larme coulait le long de se joue alors qu'il se levait en direction de l'infirmière, Dumbledore le suivait de près. Durant ses cinqs semaines où Harry était dans le coma, Drago avait littéralement changé, il était passé du garçon cynique, froid et méchant à l'être le plus à fleur de peau que la terre est portée, le plus gentil, le plus doux et le plus compréhensif.

Quand Drago arriva dans la chambre d'Harry, il était non seulement suivi par toute l'école mais Harry se demandait pouquoi le Blond venait à son chevet en premier.

- _Comment vas-tu Harry ?_ demanda Drago avec les larmes aux yeux

-_ Comme quelqu'un qui vient de dormir pendant cinq semaines_ répondit Harry, _qu'as-tu Mal... Drago ?_

- _Rien, je suis content de te revoir_

Sans qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Drago se jeta sur lui et le serra très fort, on put entendre un reniflement, Drago était en train de pleurer de joie, son Survivant était vivant. Même si ce geste avait surpris Harry, il restait là mais il appréciait ce moment avec Drago.

Il restèrent tous les deux assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie pendant toute la journée, à discuter. Drago voulait lui dire la vérité, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait l'embrasse, le toucher et partager de beaux moments avec lui.

-_ Je te trouve changé Drago!_ dit soudainement Harry

-_ Euh...oui, je...je voulais te dire quelque chose à ce sujet_ commenca Drago _je...je...je t'aime_ reprit-il

Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, Drago allait franchir le suil de la porte vu qu'Harry ne répondait pas...

- _Attends Drago!_ dit Harry

Le blond se retourna avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, jamais le Survivant n'avait vu le Serpentard comme ça.  
Drago s'avanca jusqu'au lit, Harry attrapa la main du Blond et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- _Alors, comme ça tu m'aimes_ dit Hary avec un grand sourire

- _Oui _répondit le Blond tout penaud

-_ Allez viens là lui_ dit Harry en tirant Drago pour qu'il monte sur le lit.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en restant jusqu'au lendemain comme ça, l'estomac de Drago avait crié famine mais il était trop bien pour avoir envie de bouger.

Quand Harry put retourner en cours normalement , Drago ainsi qu'hermione, Lisa et Ron vinrent le chercher. Lorqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, Drago vit son Survivant, il lui courra après en lui sautant dans les bras.

En retrait Hermione, Lisa et Ron les regardaient...

- _Comme, ils sont mignons_ dit Lisa toute joyeuse

- _Mignons ?_ dit Ron,_ tu es malade?_

- _Ron!_ dit Hermione avec de gros yeux

- _Pour une fois que mon frère est heureux et en plus avec Harry, moi je dis OUI _dit Lisa au bord des larmes

Quand les deux amoureux revinrent vers leurs amis, ils étaient tout souriants, leurs visages étincelaient de bonheur, c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent.

Tout le monde savait que les deux anciens ennemis de toujours étaient très amoureux, en sortant de l'infirmerie, ils se baladaient main dans la main et cela ne gênait personne...sauf peut-être Pansy.

Harry en passant à côté d'elle, lui fit un sourire plus que charmeur, à la Malefoy, elle fût dégoutée, offusquée et partit.

Drago comptait bien rattraper les cinq semaines de perdues avec le brun...

Les beaux jours de leurs vies étaient devant eux, le passé avec les disputes, les bagarres, la mort...tout ça était derrière eux à présent.

**FIN**

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviews please :)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bientôt, la suite de cette fic, des années après Poudlard, nos héros préférés reviennent avec pleins de surprises

Elle s'appellera **_Les Malefoys feront toujours de ravages_**


	12. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews**

**JessyMP:** Merci ca me fait plaisir )  
Je vais essayer de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite

**Als:** Merci )  
Oui,je suis d'accord avec toi vive l'amour

**LolaMalefoy:** Merci :)

**Griffounette:** alalala merci beaucoup Ca m'encourage vraiment à continuer :)

**Zaika:** Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire lol

**Nanou42:** Merci beaucoup

**LolaMalefoy:** Merci beaucoup encore

Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera aussi émouvante que ma première fic


End file.
